


We Could Have a Good Time

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Humor, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Nothing's changed since the last fic and I still don't make any money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness. Please kick me with any obvious errors<br/><b>Summary:</b> Just kiss already<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Have a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for **Comment Fic Friday** at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** , using the prompt 'Just kiss already', and egged on by **sharpiesgal** who said _Why do I have no problem hearing Kono scream that at Steve and Danny..._. Title from Prince's song 'Kiss'

"Seriously, guys, just kiss already!"

Steve spun on his heel and raised his eyebrows at Kono, highly aware of Danny doing the exact same thing beside him.

Danny was quicker with words though. "Please tell me you are not addressing us?"

Steve flicked a look at Danny before adding, "And if you are, what would make you think we were anywhere near kissing?"

Kono's dimples deepened as she leaned her hip into the doorway from where she'd made the pronouncement. "You should see yourselves. This is the tenth time today you've been close enough to do so." She held up a hand, finger and thumb barely separated. "You've been this close more times than I can count in recent weeks. I always thought you two had some kind of a _thing_ going on, but I swear it's gotten worse."

Danny held up both hands. "Please! There is no one I would rather kiss _less_."

Steve had been all set to deny the _thing_ Kono was suggesting, but at Danny's words he turned to him instead, his frown tightening. "No one? You seriously mean to tell me you'd kiss Hannibal Lecter over me?"

Danny rolled his eyes, but didn't actually look at Steve. "Hannibal Lecter is a fictional character. You, my friend, as I sometimes wish you weren't, are _real_. There's no comparison." He smiled at Kono and folded his arms as if what he'd said proved his point.

Steve continued to scowl, and moved closer to get Danny's attention. "Okay than, let's say… Grover. You'd rather kiss Grover than me? What makes me so disgusting that you wouldn't consider kissing me?"

Danny finally turned to look at Steve, his eyes crinkling in confusion. "What in hell? Yes, I'd rather kiss… Grover. Not that I'd-" He focused back on Kono suddenly, cutting himself off. "What?"

Steve flicked his gaze at her too, and, realizing that she was biting her lip to prevent laughter, stopped himself from getting in Danny's face over the man's choice in kissing partners in order to take a longer look at her.

"Just kiss already," Kono repeated, grinning, and backed out of the room. She pushed the door shut behind her, the sound of her laughter distinctly mocking.

Steve turned back to Danny. "You would never kiss Grover over me."

"You want to bet?"

Steve grinned dangerously. Danny winced, like he knew he'd pushed too hard.

Steve moved closer, checking through the glass of his office to see whether Kono was still watching. She was busy telling Chin something, both of them laughing. As Steve moved further into Danny's personal space, he could see in his peripheral vision that the cousins had turned to look at him and Danny.

Grabbing Danny, Steve leaned in, and ignoring the look of surprise on the other man's face, planted a wet one right on Danny's lips. Danny froze for a second, but as Steve pushed his tongue in between Danny's unresisting lips, he suddenly got with the program and wrapped his own hands across Steve's back, dragging him nearer as he responded to the kiss.

Never mind how much they'd both just protested…

 _God, yeah!_ Danny could _really_ kiss.

They were both panting when they pulled apart, and it took a moment for Steve to remember he'd only done it to prove Danny wrong about Grover, and secondly to surprise Kono, who probably didn't think they'd really do it.

There was silence for a moment; then the sound of clapping, punctuated by a cat-call, drew Steve's eyes back to the two watching them from outside the room. Steve felt his blush rising, and swiveled to look back at Danny, who was standing very still and touching his lips with one hand.

"I take it back," Danny whispered, "unless Grover kisses better than that."

~//~


End file.
